Anna
' 'Princess Anna of Arendelle is the main protagonist in the 2013 Disney animated feature film Frozen. She is the fearless, spunky, and innocently-awkward younger sister of the powerful Snow Queen Elsa and embarks on a perilous journey to save her kingdom from an eternal winter. She is voiced by Kristen Bell. She will join the Disney Princess line-up making her the 12th Disney Princess. Anna is loosely based on Gerda from "The Snow Queen", a fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen. Bio At the beggining of the movie, Ana is playing with Elsa when disaster strikes, Elsa accidently shoots with a ice blast and freezes her head. She is taken to the trolls and they cure her, but they warn the King and Queen that if she gets it in the heart, she will surely die. They lock Ana's sister and in fear that she would hurt her again and destroy the kingdom. Ana is seen singing the song "Do you want to build a snowman? "to her sister because she is lonely and wants to play. It shows her throught out the years wondering when Elsa will come out of her room. Soon, it's coronation day, and Elsa is to be crowned Queen because their parents had died in a tragic accident. Ana is excited and sings about finding her true love in "Love is an open door ". When Ana is wandering around out of the castle, she finds Prince Hans, and falls in love with him. After a night of getting to know each other, they go up to Elsa and tell her that they are getting married. Elsa freaks out and blasts ice into the floor creating a barrier. The townspeople gasp at the sight while Elsa runs away to the mountains. Ana decides to go after her sister, and tells Hans to take care of Arendelle while she is gone. Sh climbs up the mountains and follows tracks until her horse gets spooked and runs off. Ana falls into a ice-cold river and waddles her way into a cozy cabin store. Oaken , a cheery, seemingly Swedish man offers goods to her. While she is choosing what to get, Kristoff walks into the store covered with snow. He asks to get carrots for his reindeer Sven, but offends Oaken and is kicked out. Ana, seeing something in the young man buys hiking clothes and Sven's carrots and supplies and tells Kristoff to take her up the mountain. He at first refuses, but she persuades him enough to try. After getting up the mountain, the 3 collide with Olaf the snowman that Ana and Elsa once made together when they were little. Ana recogzines him and asks him if he knows where Elsa is. Olaf happliy agrees to take them to her. Elsa doesn't want to see Ana as she is still angry with her, but she listens. Ana tells Elsa that she has to come home to Arendelle to be Queen. Elsa replies saying that she belongs in the mountains where she can do no harm. After Ana tries to get her to come back yet again, Elsa shoots an ice blast which un-knowing gets Ana in the heart. She also sends Marshmallow (a snow monster) to chase the trio away. They fall off the mountain, but are unharmed. They make their way back to the castle, but Ana gets worse. Her hair completely starts to turn white, and she is extremely cold to the touch. Hans is concerned and tells Ana to stay in a room with a warm fireplace, and so she does. Olaf stays with Ana but Ana warns him he will melt. Olaf replies with the quote "Some people are worth melting for." Olaf eventually has to leave and so Hans comes into room and shows his real side. He tells Ana that he will rule once she is dead. He throws her on the ground and takes out the fire, locking her in the room alone. After Elsa is trapped an broken free again, she is on her way to find Ana herself. She is going to be killed by Hans with a sword. Ana jumps to the rescue, nearly frozen solid, and blocks the sword when she completely freezes into ice. Elsa is said, and cries. This thaws Ana and the kingdom. The movie ends with Hans being sent away along with the Duke of Weselton an his Thugs leaving Arendelle. Olaf is given his own personal snow cloud so he won't melt, and Ana and Kristoff finally kiss. . Appearance Ana has bright blue-ish green-ish eyes and long ginger hair that is normally in braids. She has a streak of white hair. '''Casual Wear- '''Ana wore a long light blue long sleeve shirt with a dress over the top that is black on the top. The Dress top is full of pretty flower accents and golden sliver on the edges. The skirt part is a medium blue color along with more flower designs on the hem. '''Formal Wear- '''She wears seemingly the same dress as before, except with a green tint and designs on the skirt. Her hair is in a bun with a small braid wrapped around the top. She had a green necklace with a sparkly golden pendant in the middle. '''Outside Wear- '''She is wearing the same outfit except with light blue gloves, a maroon half jacket and boots. '''Young Elsa- '''She wore a light green dress with black stockings, shoes and her hair pulled back. Trivia *Ana bears a stricking resemblence to Rapunzle in Tangled. Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters